


44/65

by spagetisafanficgod



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: (as slow as I can make it lmao), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Google Translated Japanese, I'll get this sorted out eventually though, Language Barrier, Oh yeah ghostface is in this too, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians, did i mention no plan because no plan, dont forget to drink agua btw, frank is kind of a dick, gave susie a last name i saw in a fanfiction i really like, grandpa oni is tired, mild homophobia, of meddling kids, please be patient, sorry - Freeform, sorry for any incorrect wording, this fic has no plan, will not allow his grandaughter to date one of said meddling kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spagetisafanficgod/pseuds/spagetisafanficgod
Summary: Rin Yamaoka finds herself in a new realm, a snowy one. She wasn't sure how she got here, but she knew it wasn't the Estate. As she tries to not freeze to death, she notices someone watching her from the shadows. She narrows her eyes in suspicion.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Susie/Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter One

Rin Yamaoka was cold.  
Occasionally, the Estate would drop a few degrees in temperature, but never like this. Snow covered the ground, and the woman couldn’t remember the last time she really saw snow. In trials, yes, but she barely remembered her times in trial. They were far too violent, too full of anguish and pain. She never thought clearly, her mind muddled by bloodlust and fear. In the current moment, however, she didn’t really have the time to mourn her past life, or the hardships she had encountered in this new hell. She was freezing, her hands rising to her mangled arms, running them quickly over rough blue skin in a futile attempt to regain body heat. She had to do something now, and she much preferred to focus on the present then past. Her breath left her body in clouds of hot air. She was naturally cold, being dead and all, but never bone chilling as she currently was. No winter in Japan could ever one up this arctic frigidness. 

Susie Sainte-Marie stood frozen in the doorway.  
Someone was trespassing on Legion territory.  
It wasn’t someone she recognized, and she would recognize someone like the trespasser. The woman had hair that was floating, along with several of her limbs. It looked like it hurt.  
Susie cocked her head to the side as she continued to examine the woman, who strangely, was wearing nothing. Truly, nothing. Nothing but a few scraps of bandage clinging to her disfigured shape. Sharp glass protruded from her shoulders painfully, making Susie cringe softy. What was far more important than the woman’s strange body, however, was the fact she was shivering.  
The Canadian chewed her lip in thought. She didn’t want to leave the girl out in the cold. She knew they couldn’t die here, no matter how hard they tried, but hypothermia was a nasty way to go. Frostbite was a bitch as well, so Susie decided she wasn’t going to leave the stranger to die. She looked like she had a rough time getting here, and Susie, ever the empath, couldn’t bear to leave the woman to suffer. She took a shaky breath, before turning back into the warmth of the chalet to retrieve the needed items. 

Something bright glowed in the corner of Rin’s eye. She slowly turned her trembling head, before letting out a soft gasp. Fire, burning bright in the cold atmosphere. Her luck was turning around  
She doesn’t run over immediately, though. Her eyes glance around the empty map, scanning snow covered rocks and discarded metal junk rusting in the ground. Was it a trap? Or did the barrel conveniently begin to burn just as she needed it? Considering her current predicament, Rin didn’t have a choice. If it was a trap, so be it. She would fight until the bitter end. Rin grasped her arms tighter in anxiety. She had to take this chance, or freeze like some weakling. Rin was no weakling, but she still didn’t want to fight anyone, as most of the monsters she encountered were twice her height, and at least three times her weight. Here, she did not have her Ojiisan to protect her, and there was no cowardice to admit you’ve been outmatched, her ancestor had wisely told her once. She slowly dragged her numb limbs through the snow that rose up to her ankles, each step sending pins and needles through her dead skin. The barrel slowly came into view, and she could see the surrounding pieces of decaying wood that glowed from the light it protected inside.  
Arriving in the small, makeshift shelter, Rin sighed in relief. She can barely feel the fire against her skin, but the warmth still breaks through. The woman raises her hands to the flame. As she hums softly, waiting for her body temperature to it’s usual coldness, her eyes idly look at the paint on the walls. Multicolored strokes in patterns she had seen in alleyways back home. Never at the Estate, but beyond the fog. Behind her dead end cashier job, next to the dumpsters she would throw garbage into at the end of her shift. A few times, she’d see beautiful artwork scrawled on the side of her school, but those would be washed away come morning, and the culprit would be punished. A shame in her mind, but rules were rules. Paper stuck to the boards as well, rusty thumbtacks holding each page upright. It reminded her of her scrapbook, a hobby she attempted to continue in the fog once, but it quickly ended when the Entity caught her receiving photos and scraps of newspaper from a survivor during trials, when she should have instead been killing them. More drawings, and scribbles in a language she couldn’t understand littered the forgin campfire’s warm walls. Skulls and hearts, flowers and spikes. Words in fun bubble letters. There was also blood. A lot of blood, ominously used as paint. It gave the shelter the familiar rotten scent of death and decay that was everywhere in the fog. Rin didn’t mind anymore, she was used to it, as many killers were. The thought used to horrify her, that she was a killer, but not anymore. Rin doesn’t know if that was necessarily good or bad, but with the lack of humanity, one couldn’t help it.

The shadows hid the pinkette surprisingly well, in her opinion. As expected, the blue skinned woman made her way to the fire Susie had created with suspicion. After investigating a bit, she curled up to it nonetheless, and that is where she stood. Still in the shadows, she smiled, comforted by the fact that the stranger wouldn’t freeze to death.  
“Cmon Suz, just a hello, that’s all I have to say.” Susie mumbled to herself, in a futile attempt to scrounge up confidence. Her brain commands her legs to move, but, stubbornly, they refuse. She stays planted behind a tree a few yards from the fire barrel, digging her gloves into the strong bark. Susie hadn’t seen anyone that looked her age outside of Legion, most of the killers around the campfire shooting her dirty looks when she would step forward for a trial. She knew Legion could be a nuisance, (not that they could help it, seeing as they are bored, homicidal adolescents stuck in hell for all of eternity), and Frank’s strong belief in only themselves closed her off from any potential friendship. Not that she cared, most of the other killers were creepy old men who she had nothing in common with anyway, and the survivors ran from her the second they caught a glimpse of her (It totally didn’t hurt her feelings or anything), both experiences urging her to become a shut in and never leave the safety of Ormond. That was how it was. Only Legion, it was all she needed. Until now, as she stares at the beautiful woman in front of her. She wanted to know her, and that thought made the teen uneasy. As Susie mutters reasurenices to herself, she observes the ghost girl. In secrecy.

Rin Yamaoka’s white glazed eyes narrow. She’s being watched. She isn’t a stranger to being watched, but it certainly is uncomfortable. A mess of pink hair and crimson stained clothing hide behind a black snow-covered tree. The stalker stands out like a sore thumb in the mostly monochrome backdrop. They didn’t seem to be aware that Rin knew that they were there. Sucking in a breath, Rin began to twist her limbs wildly, as she would often in trials, and the world became tinted in a grey haze. She would go see if this was friend, or foe.  
The air rushes around her head, a loud whooshing noise echoing through the silent map. Her hearing becomes sharper, the air in her lungs burns stronger. She kept the bad thoughts quiet, focusing on the noise from beyond the living world. The spirit world felt lighter than the living one, and she always preferred traveling this way. Outside of trials, she would sing to herself to keep her from thinking of how she got here. Now, she did not have the luxury to relax, not until she was in control of the situation. Under the cover of phasing, Rin made her way towards the pink girl with surprisingly supernatural speed. The stalker’s breathing is loud, and Rin can easily pinpoint her location and phase behind her. She waited a bit, holding her power until the last second to reveal herself back in the living realm. 

The black haired woman stood still. So eerily, perfectly still, occasionally disturbed by her limbs jerking into a new position in an almost robotic manner. Susie’s brows furrowed in confusion. The woman was moving naturally before, so what gives? Did she succumb to the cold or something? Before Susie could decide whether or not to investigate, the wind picked up, but the trees stood still. The whoosh rang in her ears, the volume slowly rising to near deafening. It never winded in the Fog randomly, only during the occasional furious thunderstorm. Where rain fell like hail and stung skin like a swarm of angry murder hornets sent from the Entity itself. It usually only came when the Entity was angry, and she was certain she performed particularly well the past few trials. Susie looked around anyway, searching the sky for tell-tale dark clouds. The sound around her grew so loud she missed the thumping footsteps approaching her location, usually a dead giveaway for survivors who have trained their ears for the sound. As Susie was a killer, she had no need to do so, and her feral frenzy helped her find the pesky immersed survivors with ease. Susie tugged on the hems of her sleeves in anxiety as she whimpered a little in a panicked fashion. She realized far too late that the noise around her wasn’t wind, and the footsteps were right on top of her. The Canadian whirls around just in time to catch the woman suddenly reappear from thin air.  
Susie screamed.

“なぜ私を見ているの ?” The killer spoke, loud and clear. Her face was contorted in anger. 

“What?” The teen gasped, still reeling from shock, her back pressed firmly against the tree she was just hiding behind. The stranger kept her pinned in fear with her vicious gaze. 

A sharp blade appears in the woman’s hand as suddenly as she did. A katana. Susie’s eyes widened in fear under her mask. She had to diffuse this situation quickly, or she would surely die. 

“Wait, wait! Hold on!” Susie’s voice shook with fear as she quickly raised her hands to her head in a surrender. 

“なんでしょう ?” The woman’s eyes were still narrowed in anger and suspicion. 

“I-I don’t understand you! I’m sorry!” 

They stared at each other for a moment in tense silence. Susie quickly reaches for her pocket, for her trusty pocket knife. She doesn’t want to hurt the stranger, but she doesn’t want to be hurt either. The woman sees this, and raises her katana in warning. The pinkette pulls her hands back out where the woman could see them, quickly back to her surrender. The katana is lowered again, but still readied, and Susie slowly inches her hands back down to continue their original task. She has an idea so crazy, it just might work. It’ll either get her killed, or could possibly help the stranger understand she means no harm. In the current scenario, it was worth a shot.  
Her gloved hands wrap around the handle of the knife, and she slowly pulls it into sight, making sure to angle the blade away from the other killer. The woman raises her weapon at the sight, growling softly. Frank had always told Susie to keep her knife on her at all times. To never leave without it, especially since a certain bunch of their ‘co-workers’ were always eager to hurt the teens. Even if the Entity specifically said no. 

Susie then did something that would make Frank tear his hair out in frustration, then tear hers. She tossed her weapon to the floor, the blade landing harmlessly in the snow, then opened her arms towards the woman in a peace gesture, hands trembling The ghost-girl gives her a confused look, seeming to consider her options, before choosing to lower her katana to the floor, leaning against it. She didn’t put the sword away, but Susie took this as a win anyway. She understood the suspicion towards her, knowing that the woman wasn’t dumb enough to leave herself defenseless, especially in a strange and new environment, standing before a strange and new person. The killer was, though, open for conversation, and the katana was no longer pointed at her. Which was always a good thing. Susie suddenly felt very exposed, and she quietly hoped conversation would work, and that she didn’t just get herself into a horrible situation where she would die a brutal death. 

“Hi, I’m Susie.” This was a good time to introduce herself, right? Since they’ve silently agreed to not kill each other...Right? No matter as much as she tried not to, her voice still came shyly, laced with nervousness.  
The other woman tilts her head quizzically.  
“You don’t speak English, do you?” Susie sighed.  
No response. Okay, she’ll work around it. In the most basic way she could think of.  
She moves one of the outstretched hands to her chest, curling her fingers to point. “Susie.” She says, gesturing furiously at herself in an attempt to make the other killer understand. “Susie.”  
Another confused stare. Then, the woman lit up, letting out a small “oh!” 

“凛!” She says, pointing at her own chest. 

“Rain?” Susie parrots the noise she hoped was the stranger’s name.

The killer shakes her head no. “Rin” She corrects, pronouncing the word slowly, and mimicking Susie’s frenzied pointing. The pointing was over exaggerated, and Susie felt a little embarrassed. 

“Oh, Rin. That’s-That’s a really pretty name!” She smiled under the mask anyway, twirling a lock of pink hair timidly. “Sorry I butchered it.” 

Apologizing wouldn’t matter, Rin didn’t understand her first statement, and wouldn’t understand that one either. It made Susie feel better, though.

“SssUshie” Was Rin’s best attempt at Susie’s name, making the teen laugh a little at how strange it sounded. 

“私はそれを間違ったと言いましたか？” Rin’s expression was an anxious one, and Susie hoped she wasn’t looking for an answer. 

“Uh…” 

Rin shook her hands in a dismissive matter, finally saying something Susie actually understood. A very heavily accented “Sorry”. 

“It’s-It’s okay! Uh, don’t worry about it, eh?” 

“Okay?” The nervousness in the woman’s voice almost made Susie laugh again, giving how intimidating she had just been, and how terrified Susie was.

“Yeah, Okay!”

The world around them was cold, but neither woman noticed it, caught up in each other. Both shared friendly expressions (although Susie’s was hidden under a mask), but Rin still stood rigid, leaning against her katana. She was on guard, and Susie didn’t doubt that Rin wouldn’t hesitate to kill her.  
Snow began to softly fall, a cycle that worked perfectly. Joey had attempted to tell time with it, but Entity was having none of that, and changed the cycle abruptly on him (Joey then proceeded to sulk around a bit, much to Julie’s amusal, but he quickly perked back up at the prospect of trashing a building and being a teenage idiot). The Japanese woman looked up as soft flakes lazily fell to the ground. Catching them was useless, as they would disappear instantly, but Susie had to note that they looked attractive, as they landed in the woman’s long silky black hair.  
Rin smiled, looking back at the Legion member. “Okay!” She echoed before her face fell suddenly, and Susie tilted her head in a concerned expression. Rin’s face twisted in concentration, her injured but elegant hand reaching for the shorter girl’s face. Susie pulls back a bit in surprise as Rin’s fingers find a perch on the edge of the teen’s mask.  
“Okay?” The voice was softer now, asking with almost uncertainty. She tugged a bit on the rim, to show what she was asking.  
Susie bit her sore lip, running her tongue over the scabs from previous bites. She hadn’t even realised her hand had rose to Rin’s wrist, hovering above it anxiously. She didn’t expect this, and she pondered her next move carefully. She honestly forgot her mask was even on.  
The woman didn’t seem too dangerous. She already knew her name, what did Susie have to lose if she saw her face as well? She was pretty eager to take the thing off, not having very nice memories with it, and she would finally get some much needed emotional stimulation outside of Legion. Something, dare she say, nice? Nice in the Fog? Unlikely, but maybe, just maybe, this would expand into something more. Susie loved her Legion, of course, but a new face was always interesting, a nice change of pace.  
“Okay?” Susie decided quickly, before she could start overthinking the situation and make Rin think she was catatonic or something. She deflected the nervousness in her voice with a small laugh, attempting to pass the thought that taking it off was no big deal, and she wasn’t stressing about it in the slightest. Her voice was backed up by a short, confident nod. With that confirmation, Rin’s pointer finger hooked under the rough, grimy and dirty paper mache mask, slowly pulling it up. The light was bright, no longer muffled by the holes in her mask, and she squinted a bit.  
Susie quietly prayed that she looked presentable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I lost track of time. Here's a small one as an apology. More to come, I promise.

The wind picked up. Well, fuck it. Susie was exposed already. Might as well jump from the pan to the fire.  
“You want to come inside?” She pointed to the lodge as the taller woman examined her face.

The stranger sat across from Susie, curled up on the ratty beanbag chair a few feet from her. Rin stayed quiet, since she couldn’t communicate effectively anyway, idly tracing patterns on the dirty fur. The woman fit well in one of Susie’s old hoodies, and it warmed Susie’s cold killer heart to know that she was no longer freezing. The elephant in the room made itself present as the teen sat cross-legged on her bed. The rest of Legion had no clue Rin was here, relaxing as well as she could in Susie’s scarily stereotypical western teenage room. Fit out with trash, clothes, and art supplies scattered around the floor, along with painful memories of her previous life. There was dried blood and dirt as well, because nothing could be clean here.  
“It won’t matter, right?” She mumbled. Rin had looked up, before returning her concentration to the chair when she realized Susie wasn’t talking to her.   
It was, after all, just one night. Just until the Entity re-opened itself to travel. Outside, Susie could see Frank standing at the border of the Ormond estate, stabbing furiously at the branches blocking his path. The same curious black ones blocking them from following their prey in trials. The Legion's leader whined that it wasn’t fair after every trial he returned from, that he was so close to catching those pesky survivors. Susie finds that hard to believe. In trials or not, no one wants to be caught outside a realm after dark, and those who do, are never heard from again. Julie calls bullshit on the whole story, but she still stays in the warmth of Ormond (she claims it’s too cold to go out at night). Strangers showing up wasn’t out of the norm, and while the killers had a mutual agreement to not disturb too much during their temporary stay, there was still no conversation to be had. Killers kept apart from each other. They were anti-social, murderous, freaks. They only thought of killing, and nothing else. They did not think of others. They did not think of relationships. They most certainly did not invite each other in, especially in such a friendly manner. Susie looks up to Rin again, watching her pick at the frayed ends of her borrowed hoodie. She felt good doing this, rebelling against her kind. She didn’t want to be grouped anywhere near the killers. She was different. A good, kind different. A change. 

Rin thought the chair was nice. She’d never seen anything like it, and had a good scare when the sack sunk with her weight. It took awhile for Susie to convince her it was safe, and now, she didn’t want to leave. The english speaking teen sat with a perplexed look on her unmasked face, occasionally showing braces when she went to chew her lip. Something was worrying her colleague, and she wished she knew enough English to ask what was wrong. The uncertainty made her stomach twist with anxiety. Instead, swallowing her feelings as she often did, she sat quietly.   
A knock broke both women out of thought.   
“Hey, Suz, come eat.” Came a masculine voice from behind the door. Susie was quick to move behind the door, pressing her shoulder against the wood to ensure it stayed close.

“Yeah, uh, I don’t really feel so good, I think I’m going to eat up here?” Her eyes were on Rin’s equally uncertain ones. She found it odd that Susie was looking for reassurance in her domain, but didn’t break away from the eye contact. 

Joey stayed silent for a bit. “Are you okay?

“Fine! I’m fine, I’m okay!” 

“Okay” Rin parrots quietly. 

“You sure? You don’t sound really...okay?” 

“I’m fine.” She repeats, a little stronger this time. Susie doesn’t leave the door until she hears Joey mumble a soft “Alright, then.” and his footsteps are fading down the abandoned hallway. Once they’re long gone, Susie sighs in relief. 

Susie is talking to someone beyond the door. Rin doesn’t understand, but Susie looked panicked. She keeps her right hand free of distraction, just in case her katana must be summoned. The other hand picks at the hoodie she wore absentmindedly. The teen had been nice, but that still didn’t mean she was safe. One could never truly be sure here. Susie turns back with a sigh, offering Rin an apologetic smile.   
“Sorry” Is followed by something in English. Rin simply smiled back, unsure of what to say. Susie speaks a bit more, pointing to the door often. She sighed, realizing that it didn’t matter that she spoke in the first place, before reaching for the doorknob and twisting it open. Rin jumps to her feet, taking a few steps towards the shorter woman, before Susie places her hands in front of her, pushing her back from the exit. She shakes them wildly a bit, speaking as she does so, before gently ushering Rin back to the beanbag chair. 

“Stay, I ###########,########?” 

Stay. Rin knew what ‘stay’ ment, and she obediently sat still, nodding in understanding. Susie gave her a double thumbs up, before scuttering out of the room. 

Just like that, Rin was alone again in a strange environment. Susie’s room was littered with clothing, all over the floor, mixing with paper and other art supplies. It was a mess, and Rin scrunched her nose at the sight. It was nothing like her room at home, hers was much smaller, and she took great pride in keeping it clean. Alas, this was not her room, and she had no say on how the teen chose to organize it. Drawings were pinned on the walls, along with Polaroid photographs. Rin stood up to analyze them. She gently took one between her fingers, angling it up towards her face. It was a photo of people, a nice one, if it wasn’t so awfully distorted. The people’s faces were morphed into a smudge, all four of them. Two men and two women, one woman sporting colorful orange hair. Rin couldn’t tell if they were enjoying themselves, but they seem to have been. Another photo hung beside it, this one being of two women, showing the orange girl from before, and the girl with short, blonde hair. A piece of the photo was torn off, leaving jagged edges that Rin ran her finger over gently. A past boyfriend, maybe? She guessed so, telling by the masculing figure shown in the remaining polaroid. Rin mused, she always was a sucker for good romance films. She quickly reminded herself that it wasn’t her problem, and she put the photo down.   
Rin was able to scan a few more pages of art and more photographs of the same four people before shuffling approached the closed door. Her head tilted slightly to the left, narrowing her eyes as she listened. Rin readied her hand as the knob twisted open.

The door struggled to open under her weight, and Susie decided on shifting both sandwiches to one hand to use the other on the knob. Once she successfully opened it, she almost screamed, coming face to face with Rin, who had her katana on ready.   
“Jesus, you scared the hell out of me!” Susie laughed nervously, moving into the room and closing the door behind her. She kept an eye on Rin anyway, just in case.   
“Sorry.” Was mumbled as the katana vanished with a soft whoosh.   
Susie handed a sandwich to Rin, placing it gently in the other woman’s hand.“I, um, brought you something to eat. Hope you like it.”   
Rin stared at it for a bit, turning it over suspiciously, before concluding that nothing was out of the ordinary. Susie stared at Rin staring at the bread, kneading her own sandwich anxiously. Once she took a bite, Susie relaxed, and began to eat her own.   
This would work. This would definitely work. 

Shadows danced inside the moonlit room. Rin was awake, wide awake. Beside her, Susie slept peacefully, occasionally muttering, mind lost in a dream. The younger girl’s hoodie warmed her, but she still felt cold. Cold, and anxious. Ojiisan was looking for her. He had to be. She hadn’t shown up, and he panicked. Rin cringed hard. He would go to their neighbor, surly. The tall man with bird traps. They would fight, as they have done so many times. Ojiisan knew battle. Sure, his opponent was strong, but he was not skilled in war. Ojiisan would easily win, break down the metal laced wooden door of neighbor's shack, and find no Rin.   
The Japanese woman chewed on a chipped black nail. She hoped Susie didn’t take it personally come the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> haha Susie sounds funny when you smack it in Japanese google translate.  
> update soon if yall want it


End file.
